Not so charming
by Mangalove
Summary: Alternative Universe. Yonekuni is young, smart and handsome. Moreover, he's the crown prince. He's always surrounded by women and he loves it. But one day the Kingdom's councillor Sir David Woodville -his father mistress- told him to stop "flirting" until his wedding, to prevent any illegitimate child. However, he assured he would find him a wonderful replacement…
1. A rainy Kingdom called England

**Not so charming**

_Rating: _ T

_Pairing:_ Yonekuni/Shiro, implied Maximilian/David

_Summary:_ Alternative Universe.  
>Yonekuni is young, smart and handsome. Moreover, he's the crown prince. He's always surrounded by women and he loves it.<br>But one day the Kingdom's councillor Sir David Woodville -his father mistress- told him to stop "flirting" until his wedding, to prevent any illegitimate child.  
>However, he assured he would find him a wonderful replacement…<p>

_Author notes: _Hello! I found it in my old works! I'm not an historian and didn't make any research on Royal families or middle-aged way of life, so I'm sorry if things aren't really how they should be.  
>Hope there's not too much mistake and that you'll like it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a luxurious, wonderful but oh so rainy Kingdom called England was a prince called Yonekuni.<br>He was young, smart, tall … fucking awesome! He had long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a smirk that sent every woman head over heels. They were all chasing after him, trying to get his interest; and well, he loved that. 

As a healthy and grown man, he had already succumb to the temptations of women's appeal; more than once. And if it eased the King to know his son will be more than pleased to produce an heir, he was also anxious that this heir would come before his wedding… 

So one day, full of bravery and determination, Sir David Woodville, the Kingdom's councillor and the King's "mistress" decided to go and talk to the prince about this matter. It has been a long, embarrassing and complicated talk but a necessary one.

Yonekuni, blond but smart though, understood and swore he would stop this behaviour.  
>However, the last sentence struck him, <em>"Do not worry, we'll find a wonderful replacement for you, your Highness."<em>

* * *

><p>Some weeks later, what he had feared was finally happening; his father, as red as their family coat of arms and looking in the opposite direction while talking to him, was introducing him the cutest, smartest and gay-est young nobles of the country.<p>

"_Father, there's no need to. I'll be patient, I'll stay… alone in my room; but… just, don't make me do that!_

__Yonekuni! I know you hate men, and not only the ones who want to sneak into your bed!  
>I'm not doing it for my pleasure, but for your well-being!<br>You told me yourself you didn't plan on getting married soon, but we both know you'll have trouble trying not to flirt as you were so used to that!_

_You do not have many choices son, get yourself a man or get married!"_

* * *

><p>So… how did you find this?<br>Have a nice day!  
>Anthea<p> 


	2. The treasured Prince of Kyushu

**Not so charming**

_Rating: _T

_Pairing:_ Yonekuni/Shiro, implied Maximilian/David

_Summary:_ Alternative Universe.  
>Yonekuni is young, smart and handsome. Moreover, he's the crown prince. He's always surrounded by women and he loves it.<br>But one day the Kingdom's councillor Sir David Woodville -his father mistress- told him to stop "flirting" until his wedding, to prevent any illegitimate child.  
>However, he assured he would find him a wonderful replacement…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Oushou had always been given everything he wanted, that was normal for the treasured prince of Kyushu;<br>he behaved as an aristocrat but never in a haughty way.

The Queen had always pampered her second son; the eldest and crown prince Hiromasa had to be raised strictly, the younger snake was his precious little baby.  
>The boy grew up taking everything as granted and no one ever opposed him.<br>And that's why he didn't understand -when he told her he had fallen in love- why everyone had tried to reason him. 

* * *

><p>Sure, his beloved one was a man, but he was not the heir of the throne and didn't have to produce one for the kingdom, plus, the man was a long-time friend of his and the son of the Kingdom's Councillor.<p>

He was smart but not arrogant, kind but not naïve, he had always been honest, faithful and fair.

That was this easy temper of his that had allured the prince and the fact that -despite their status- the boy never feared to lecture him, treating him like a normal young man.

But after months of negotiations, attempted bribery and various threats, the prince had finally succeeded in convincing his relatives to let him choose his partner.

...

But before he could become his partner, he had to let him know about his feelings. 

* * *

><p>They had always been close friends, had done many things -no misdemeanour though, the boy was <em>way<em> _too _reliable- and had spent most of their childhood together but there was never any sign of romance between them and the boy had never shown even a slight interest for the prince.

The only problem left was to convince the boy himself.

* * *

><p>He had dreamed countless times about how he would tell him; maybe he could do this in his mother's marvellous rose garden? Or the park they used to play in?<br>He could have organized a feast with troubadours and the court jester but he doubted the young man would have appreciate, being wooed in front of the court would have been extremely embarrassing to the brunette.

In these -girly- dreams, there were flowers and bird songs, the sun was high in the sky and the landscape was lush; they were both dressed in light but chic clothes, they were lying on the grass eating sweets, reading poems or just laughing.

The Councillor's son wore a broad smile and a tender, almost loving, look.

He seemed so gentle, so delicate and so … affectionate.

The prince raised his hand slowly to caress the boy's cheek, confessed his love and then kissed him passionately.

But sometimes reality was a hundred times weirder than what people could ever imagine.

* * *

><p>It was during spring, one of the chilliest month of the year; the prince, his beloved and the knights had been sparring for hours when it started to rain heavily.<br>They were quickly drenched and while trying to shelter himself from the rainfall, Shiro collided with an old cart that had been left lying there.

All could see the pain on his face and the tears in his eyes, exhausted and flustered.  
>Oushou stopped in the middle of the paved courtyard and joined the frail man under the rain, kneeling just before him.<br>He took his hands in his and it spurted out, just like that.

No flowers, no minstrel, no romantic sign.  
>Just Shiro and him.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Shiro, I love you.<em>

__ ..._

__ Will you marry me ?"_

* * *

><p>Hi! Sorry for being this long and thank you for those nice reviews.<br>I won't give up on it (for sure!) but I won't make promises I can not keep, like a planning.  
>Bye, Anthea.<p> 


	3. A puzzling ceremony - part one

**Not so charming**

_Rating: _T

_Pairing:_ Yonekuni/Shiro, implied Maximilian/David

_Summary:_ Alternative Universe.  
>Yonekuni is young, smart and handsome. Moreover, he's the crown prince. He's always surrounded by women and he loves it.<br>But one day the Kingdom's councillor Sir David Woodville -his father mistress- told him to stop "flirting" until his wedding, to prevent any illegitimate child.  
>However, he assured he would find him a wonderful replacement…<p>

_Author's notes:_ That could be a little disturbing for some of you, but I chose to describe things (decors, actions etc.) like in an occidental way because I really have no idea of how things were in Asia at that time. So, I'm sorry for those who will be bothered by that but I'll do as much as I can.

**Part Three**

The castle is falling apart.  
>Or at least it's how it could be seen from the outside.<br>On this fresh but sunny morning, the castle was in full swing.  
>An uninterrupted flow of cooks, florists and servants flowed through the large and wooden doors of the palace; even the knights were helping, their training field being occupied -as well as the whole castle courtyard- by the many horses, carriages and goods bought for the upcoming event.<p>

The betrothal of the youngest son of the Aogiri Royal family would take place in this castle and last a month; the Queen had brought the finest craftsmen, merchants and the most renowned poets from all over the country to Kyushu.  
>Everyone here worked harder than usual to welcome in the best possible way the crowned heads who had been invited, everything had to be done for their arrival.<p>

When he woke up that morning, Shiro had a bad feeling about the day. He was feeling worried and a bit nauseous but blamed it on the stress he had tried to restrain.

Days had passed since the Prince had proposed to the Councillor's son; the boy had hesitated for a long time between reason and feelings but eventually ended following his sensibility and accepted the wedding proposal of his kind-hearted friend.

Oushou had always been so considerate and charming that he could hardly refuse and reject him; plus, he had never been in love with anyone and never thought about marrying someone, the feelings he had for the Prince may be the closest to love he'll ever have.

However he had nearly broke their engagement when faced to the looks and gossip of court nobles; even if some turned out to be more open-minded and friendly than what he had expected from them, the largest number of the Castle residents were two-faced courtiers who enjoyed badmouthing him.  
>But as days passed, the atmosphere had lightened a little and life had been more peaceful.<br>The poor boy had been kept out of the preparations for the wedding but, to be totally honest, that had not bothered him that much…

Looking at the importance of the upcoming event, the number of guests and their high status, the Queen had thought it was better to hold the rejoicing in Kyushu's palace as it will be the future residence of the Prince and his beloved and because of its calm and lush surroundings.

But this unknown change had contributed to Shiro's growing uneasiness; without his fiancé and the comfort he provided him, he would have felt alone and lost in this luxurious edifice.

He had no other friend but his betrothed, no other family but his parents, had never felt at ease with people and would be the favourite subject of the conversations, so he knew that this royal marriage would be as terrible as hell.  
>That day had finally arrived, today was the day when he would be introduced officially as the fiancé of the youngest Prince of Japan and not anymore as Fujiwara Shiro, son of the councillor.<p>

He would see if the intense training he had been given by the Queen's ladies-in-waiting these past weeks will pay and if he succeeded in holding his head high with all those crowned heads.

Stressed he had merely observed from the window of his room the ballet of carriages, which revealed the arrival of the nobles and their servants.  
>Seeing them acting all haughty and contemptuous, he realized how lucky he was to have Oushou.<p>

He rested in his room, with a book of poems -perfectly simpleton and tasteless to be honest- that he had found in the bookcase, playing nervously with his fingers and adjusting his outfit while waiting for his domestic.  
>When Yuriko -his attendant- opened the door, he jumped off the couch and offered her an uptight smile.<p>

"_My Lord, I am sorry but her Majesty the Queen is calling for you, the guests have all arrived and are waiting for your appearance._  
><em>_Good, I'll come. Oh! Yuriko?<em>  
><em>_Yes, my Lord?<em>  
><em>_Would you please make sure my clothing is properly adjusted?<em>  
><em>_Well … Of course, my Lord.<em>" While turning to present her his back, he couldn't see the discreet smile the servant wore while looking at his already well-fitted outfit.  
>"<em>_Perfect, thank you Yuriko. Now we may go.<em>"

The passage through the castle's corridors had been particularly awkward, and yet he had walked this route countless times since his childhood.  
>The Royal Family, when the little princes were much younger, preferred to summers in this quiet and cooler palace far away from Tokyo and its activity.<br>But this time was different, he would have preferred for this journey to never stop.

The idea of all these Majesties reunited in a room sent him shivers, all so elegant, so educated and so proud looking only at him and judging him…  
>At least, his fiancé would be here…<p>

The guests were discussing in small groups spread out in the enormous ball room, which had been richly decorated but with refinement for the occasion. Due to this division, his arrival had been less noticed than he had thought it would and so, a far greater experience…until the Queen saw him.  
>The Viper, as she was called by the people for her general behaviour, was in fact a mother hen towards his youngest son and had developed the same kind of feelings for the shy Shiro since the announcement of their betrothal.<p>

"_Shiro! My dear, come here._" She wore a broad smile and was waving at him. His Majesty the King was of a taciturn nature. The sovereign was besides his wife, talking to his only friend and councillor, Shiro's father. Both turned to him, one to give him a single nod and the other offering him a large smile but with a worried look; his father had been more than surprised to hear of his engagement, he had been glad for his son for sure, but he also doubted the reasons of his son's choice. Would he really be happy marrying his best friend? Was really that wedding based on love?

The Queen was talking with some distant relatives, their faces seemed pretty familiar but he couldn't place names on them. His father had always refused to attend the balls and other ceremonies that had happened through the years, feeling that his role was not to appear in celebrations but rather to research subjects in order to be of good advices to the King.

"_Come here Shiro._" She put her right hand on his back and with the left one she designated a tall blonde middle-aged man, this man was good-looking and had some kind of really charismatic aura surrounding him.

"_Shiro here is his Majesty Maximilian, beloved King of England._  
><em>And his Grace, David Woodville, Earl of Norfolk. Your Majesty, here is his Highness Fujiwara Shiro; he is Oushou's fiancé and the son of the Earl Fujiwara*, my dear husband' councillor.<em>"  
>The boy bowed his head a little with a shy and discreet smile towards the gentlemen who returned the gesture, "<em>I am delighted to meet the boy who had caused such uproar<em>". The man made a slight pause and by what Shiro could see, his eyes and smile were just sincere. "_And glad I'll be able to make my own opinion on him._"

The brunette felt better, relieved by the man's words, _finally!_ He thought,_ I meet a Monarch who will not make me feel sick!_ The English King radiated good-will, curiosity but mostly sincerity.

He did not have any opportunity to go on with their conversation because the Queen already dragged him with her in the centre of the room. Reasons that could have stopped him from protesting were nothing compared to the fact that where the Viper was dragging him stood his fiancé, greeting him with a tender look and a wide smile in a sumptuous red velvet outfit.

Once they had joined Oushou's group, the Queen decided it was time to start the ceremony and do official introductions.  
>"<em>Hell begins…<em>  
><em>_Sorry? Shiro, did you say something?<em>  
><em>_Oh! Well no, I- … Let the fun begin!<em>"

If only he knew…

_* "Earl Fujiwara"_, I had no idea if counts had existed in Japan or not, but I found something. So let's just say I somewhat used the titles of nobility created during Meiji era, which was inspired of the occidental ones (cf. Wikipedia)

Hello! I know it's been quite some time, let's say there's no schedule and no real time for me to continue writing but as I said I won't give up, so I just want to tell you I'm really sorry for the wait I had and will impose on you. Also, big thanks for those who support me and continue to follow my works.  
>Bye xxx<br>Anthea.


	4. A puzzling ceremony - part two

**Not so charming**

_Rating: _T

_Pairing:_ Yonekuni/Shiro, implied Maximilian/David

_Summary:_ Alternative Universe.  
>Yonekuni is young, smart and handsome. Moreover, he's the crown prince. He's always surrounded by women and he loves it.<br>But one day the Kingdom's councillor Sir David Woodville -his father mistress- told him to stop "flirting" until his wedding, to prevent any illegitimate child.  
>However, he assured he would find him a wonderful replacement…<p>

Hello everyone!  
>Here is the second part of third chapter, a short but interesting one I hope ;)<br>Even though it is not a spectacular chapter, he is special to me: he is set between "**Not so charming**" 1st anniversary (1/18) and my birthday (1/26)! So, it's like a double gift haha :D

_RAR:_ Hum… I am ashamed, really ashamed. I realised I never answered any review and I'm feeling quite bad 'cause there are the reason why I keep on writing. Sure I said "thanks for your reviews/support" but that's not right; you take time to read and comment my work and I'm more grateful than what it looks like when I answer like that… So here is a "condensé" of how I felt back then :

**NGBW **thank you for each review, it's really important to me to know how you react to that or that. :)  
><strong>Kunohichi8<strong> haha I'm not so keen on Yonekuni as what people had thought, 'cause Shiro's not the "wonderful replacement" lol wonder if you sensed that by the "poor prince" or if you were just compassionate with him :p  
><strong>Mr. Ochinchin Head <strong>Owwww! Thanks ! :3 I swear I won't. *cough from being far too "girly" from my usual state*  
><strong>Rbk <strong>& **Anairafuji **I don't speak Spanish at all so, even if most was understandable for the little Frenchie I am, I had to go ask Google for help ."  
>Rbk = haha believe me, no one could ever imagine what's in my head; even I fear 'that' sometimes… But glad you liked it! :D<br>Anairafuji = Not really "pronto" but I did and I will :)  
><strong>CrimsonSwanKnight<strong> Kyaaa! Thanks :D  
><strong>Yaoilover Beemo <strong>haha sorry but it's surely not the continuation you had thought about ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four<strong>

They had been greeted and congratulated by many guests -most of them being from the Japanese court-, and Shiro could see something strange in their eyes; not something as harsh as disdain, but some kind of discomfort and confusion.  
>While he would have understood disdain, those unusual looks made him feel troubled.<p>

"_Shiro… Shiro?  
>_ Oh! Yes?<br>_ Is everything okay? You look quite … absent.  
>_ Yeah, sorry. I was just daydreaming again."<em>

The boy shot him a slight smile, feeling guilty for being caught inattentive and a soft chuckle left the prince's lips.

"_Hey! Don't look like that! I'm neither my mother nor Lady Nishimura; I'm not going to scold you. I just wanted you to meet some of the guests here; I think you'll like to know more about them."_

His fiancé had succeeded in intriguing him; the Queen had insisted on introducing him to every guest she had thought had some significance and she had said they were done only a few minutes ago. So…Who could it be? And why the thought of meeting them made Oushou smile in this way?

The prince's hand grabbed his own and led him to a secluded part of the ballroom.  
>This corner was separated from the main part by heavy and dark curtains; three large windows allowed the moonlight in, enlightening the small table and comfy sofas that composed the area.<br>In the middle of the place two men were seated in one of the couch, whispering words to each other and exchanging gentle smiles. Once they noticed the newcomers, they stood up as fast as they could, looking quite embarrassed.

_Oh my! What… what was that?! _Shiro's mind was in turmoil,_ were they flirting?! And we caught them… Oh god.  
><em>But as Oushou and he were getting closer to the other men, the taller one seemed to relax a bit and his hand reached out to his Asian looking companion.

"_I hope I'm not disturbing you too much, but I was so thrilled to introduce my fiancé to you, I just couldn't wait any longer.  
>_ Oh no! Your presence would never be a bother Your Majesty,<em> said the smaller but still well-built man in a bow, his cheeks crimson red.  
><em>_ Shiro, here are His Excellency the Right Honourable Kumakashi Teruhiko, our Japanese Emissary in England, and his spouse Sir Joshua McBear, Earl of Sussex."<em>

Shiro's eyes widened at the realization and he frowned at his betrothed as if looking for a hint of joke, "_I was quite sure you would want to talk with them after learning about their story, and I thought it would be better for that to happen before our wedding.  
>_ If I may speak honestly to you, Your Highness, I know how you may feel at this moment.<br>I would myself have loved to be able to talk to someone of this situation and I will be more than pleased to exchange with you if you ever feel the need to.  
>_ That would be lovely, Your Excellency, I may have a hundred questions to ask you."<br>_  
>The so-called Teruhiko gave him a sincere smile, nodding in agreement; he seemed to be of a kind and honest nature.<br>Enjoying the calm and privacy that provided the room, Shiro and Teruhiko went to sit on a couch under the furthest window chatting in a friendly way; the others two stood next to the drapes, exchanging banalities. The black-haired boy heard the sound of fabric being lift but he didn't throw a glance at the newcomers.

"_Ooh! What do we see here? Sir Joshua McBear and His Majesty the Prince of Kyushu!  
>But seeing you together shouldn't surprise me, monsters of your species always get along.<br>How disgusting.  
>_ Your Royal Highness!<br>Of course, I should have known that I would also have the displeasure of your appearance.  
>In my bliss, I had totally forgotten about you and I would have never thought you'd actually come to the wedding… but it's not like you nor I could avoid the requirements of our positions!"<em>

Shiro could sense the tension and hardly-repressed anger in Oushou's voice, the prince had the same made-up warm smile of his mother playing on his lips; that man was clearly not a friend.

"_But now that I think about it, aren't you yourself part of that 'disgusting specie'?  
>_ News travel fast. If Sir Henry Fitzwilliam's company may have been forced upon me, I will never lower myself to such nauseating activities.<br>_Shiro, love, come! Here is… His Royal Highness Yonekuni, Prince of Wales.  
>May the Lord preserve us from meeting more often than necessary!"<em>

An uneasy and confused Shiro - he couldn't see anything from his spot- stood and walked towards the newly-formed group to the other side of the room, Teruhiko by his side.

The soothing words he had for his fiancé died in his throat at the sight.

Broad shoulders and a solid chest, both worthy of a Greek statue, were perfectly enhanced in a sophisticated light-blue and silver outfit._  
><em>His features were fine but virile, he had über-light blond hair that fell to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes.  
>The harsh and vicious voice they heard had left that stunning' mouth; the foreign prince looked upon the black-haired boy for a few moments.<p>

Shiro's heart was pounding loud and quick. Really quick.

However, the Adonis shifted its focus back to Oushou's figure and hurled contemptuously at him, "_Moreover, a monkey… what a waste for your family"._

He then turned his back to their group and went back to the main room, followed by a bunch of cackling teenage girls, opulently but tastelessly dressed, who were more or less discreetly flirting with him.

Shiro's breathing stopped for a moment, his heart falling into pieces.  
>The feelings he had tried so hard to forget overwhelming him once again.<p>

_He didn't recognize me…_


End file.
